1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device mounting structure for mounting electronic device such as a TV tuner and others on a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional electronic device mounting structure, in which a electronic device 31, such as a TV tuner and others having an unillustrated electronic circuit in a metal casing 31a, have a plurality of terminals 31b and a connector 31c mounted on the side face, and mounting legs 31d protruding on the underside of the metal casing 31a. The electronic device 31 are mounted on a motherboard 32 fixedly attached within an unillustrated TV receiver. The motherboard 32 is provided with unillustrated holes in which the terminals 31b and the mounting legs 31d of the electronic device 31 are inserted, and also conductors for wiring not depicted are formed.
The electronic device 31 mounted on the motherboard 32 is fixedly attached on the motherboard 32 by means of the mounting legs 31d inserted in the holes, and also the terminal 31c inserted in a hole is connected to the conductor for wiring on the motherboard 32.
The motherboard 32 mounted with the electronic device 31 is secured in a casing 33 of a TV receiver and others as shown in FIG. 5.
In a conventional mounting structure of the electronic device 31, the electronic device 31 is fixed on the motherboard 32. Furthermore, the motherboard 32 is fixed on the casing 33; and therefore, for example, if the casing 33 is used on a motor vehicle, the electronic device 31 is subjected to shock and vibration with the movement of the motor vehicle.
Therefore, the electronic components in the electronic device 31 are also subjected to vibration, whereby a spacing between the electronic components will be varied, resulting in a changed electric characteristic. Furthermore, in case the electronic device 31 is exposed to severe shocks, the mounting strength of the mounting legs 31d and the motherboard 32 will decrease, resulting in the occurrence of a relative displacement between the electronic device 31 and the motherboard 32 and accordingly in defective connection of wiring conductors between the terminal 31c and the motherboard 32.